It's a Promise
by Aytheria
Summary: AU: Alternate Ending to YYH! What if Yuusuke had waited till his 3 years was almost up and first saw Keiko back at her school? What WOULD her classmates say? Yuusuke x Keiko, mentions of demon heritage! ONE SHOT


AN: I was rather touched by the ending, but disappointed that it wasn't so dramatic, in usual Yuyu style, so I thought, what if Yuusuke had waited longer to come back and had to come to Keiko's school, what would happen and how would all of Keiko's classmate's react? Not to mention how I always felt kinda put out that Yuusuke's demon heritage was sort of pushed to the sidelines. I mean really, I've read and watched tons of stuff about demons, and it's the general consensus that all demons have basic instincts…so where are Yuusuke's? His demon heritage should have effected him more, in my opinion… anyway, so here's the result of my musings. Not to mention, I was feeling nostalgic over watching the end again…so… Hope you like:

* * *

**Almost 3 years have passed:**

There was a commotion outside of school that day.

Keiko didn't particularly care; she tried to stay clear of trouble because trouble only reminded her of one thing—and that was something she didn't want to think about.

So she walked in front of her friends and didn't even bother to look at what had all the girls giggling. Probably some cute guy from the school next door—not that Keiko cared about things like that.

However, she couldn't exactly ignore it any longer when she caught the whispered sound of her name.

"Yukimura, I knew it!" exclaimed someone off to the side.

Finally, Keiko looked up and turned to face the left side of the gate. It was a couple of young men, from (as she had guessed correctly) the neighboring school. However, what had all the girls in a tizzy, was the fact that one of them was holding a bouquet of flowers and was your more-than-average good looking guy. As soon as her eyes found him, the boy looked straight at her and began to head her way.

Keiko stopped walking and so did her friends. They came closer up behind her and began whispering excitedly to her.

"Oh my goodness Keiko, do you know who that _is_? That's Takanaka, Soujirou! He's one of the high ranking boys of the Academy and he's said to be really handsome!"

Keiko ignored that comment and sighed. Not another one.

"You know I don't date," she said instead.

"God knows why," said Yuki, who was on her right.

"Yeah, it's like you're just not interested in guys and whenever we bring the subject up, you go all quiet."

"There's something you're not telling us, what is it?"

Keiko rolled her eyes and eyed the rapidly approaching Takanaka, "If I haven't told you before, what makes you think I'll tell you now?"

"I bet she has a secret fiancée!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

Keiko was silent.

Takanaka stopped before her and smiled down at her charmingly. He was taller than her and indeed very handsome. But still not as handsome as…Keiko shook her head and tried not to think about that.

He said three years, and three years it had almost been.

Still, she had promised, and wait she would.

"Yukimura-san," began Takanaka.

Keiko didn't say anything. Just looked at him some more. He really was handsome, she thought, but would he be able to handle her temper?

The temper no one but _he_ knew about?

She bet not.

Takanaka was apparently talking, "…and because of this silent observation, I have decided that you would make the perfect girlfriend for me. So what do you say Yukimura-san, will you go out with me?"

Keiko could only blink in surprise. Oh yes, she had known this was coming, what with the flowers and all, but did he have to sound so utterly…arrogant!? Goodness!

Keiko opened her mouth to respond with a firm no, but someone beat her to it.

"And who the hell do you think you are, bastard?"

Keiko froze.

That voice.

That smug assurance and anger.

Slowly, she looked past the crowd of students who had gathered. They parted quickly, all whipping around to see who had spoken.

"Oh my god," someone whispered, "it's like a yakuza or something!"

"He's cute."

Keiko couldn't find words. She couldn't do anything but look at him.

He was leaning against the gate pillar, looking cool as you please, his trade-mark red jacket slung casually over one shoulder and a hand in his pocket. He wasn't even looking at them, but Keiko could tell he was smirking. Takanaka's friends were all staring at him menacingly. One was cracking his knuckles. The boy didn't even seem to notice.

She didn't even feel her schoolbag drop from limp fingers. All she could register was that he was here—_home_.

_Yuusuke._

Takanaka didn't seem to have the same reservations however, and he turned around and sized Yuusuke up.

"Who do _I_ think I am?" he asked incredulously.

Yuusuke pushed himself off from the wall with one foot and looked up. Playful eyes were drawn into a hard line and Yuusuke looked every bit the fierce punk Keiko knew he was. Slowly he began to walk towards them; he was still casual, jacket still slung over one shoulder and his hand in his pocket.

"Keiko?" one of her friends whispered uncertainly.

Takanaka turned around to face her for a moment, "Yukimura-san, do you _know_ this punk?"

"Oi!" Yuusuke bellowed, "who are you calling a punk, asshole!?"

"Oh my," choked someone.

Takanaka spluttered as Yuusuke finally came to a stop in front of him. He looked over at his friends and they began to close in as well. Keiko could almost see the conclusion of this drama in her head: Yuusuke victorious and the other boys hospitalized.

"How dare you come here you slovenly beast!" Takanaka declared heatedly.

Yuusuke blinked in astonishment and his hand dropped from his shoulder to hang at his side, "Did you just call me…?"

"Now, please leave so that Yukimura-san can accept my proposal."

Yuusuke started laughing.

He threw back his head and laughed like he'd just been told the biggest joke in the universe. Although, this only served to make Takanaka more angry.

"Yukimura-san," he whirled on her, "tell this…this punk!...that you want nothing to do with him. It is clear he seems to want you, but I understand that you want nothing to do with him, so please tell him to leave and we can go on a date tonight."

It took Keiko a while to realize that Takanaka had said something to her. It took even longer to sink in. All she could do was stare at Yuusuke helplessly. It had been three years and he hadn't changed a bit!

"Wha?" she managed to stutter out.

"Tell this punk that you want nothing to do with him," repeated Takanaka patiently.

"Oh, right, of course," said Keiko, still in a daze, "I almost forgot."

Yuusuke stopped laughing and looked at her strangely. Instead, she looked up at Takanaka and smiled at him politely, "Thank you for your kind words, but I really don't want to date you. Good day."

There was dead silence. Takanaka could only gape at her.

"What?" He said.

"I said I don't want to date you, thank you," repeated Keiko slightly impatiently.

"B-but," exclaimed Takanaka.

"Keiko, are you mad?" cried one of her fellow classmates.

"Yeah, how could you refuse a guy like Takanaka-san?" said another.

"Easily," drawled Yuusuke.

Takanaka whirled on him. "Ha!" he exclaimed, "you think _you_ have a chance, you—you, yakuza wanna-be!"

Yuusuke gave another short laugh and smirked at the boy, "Of course." He turned and faced Keiko, flinging his jacket away where it landed on one of the surrounding girls. She squealed and dropped it.

Slowly, Keiko swallowed and stared at him. His smug face, slicked back hair and solid, muscular body. Everything was the same. Finally she spoke.

"Yuusuke," she murmured.

"Yo," he said.

And that simple word broke the damn. With a cry, she threw herself into his arms and hugged him for all she was worth. Yuusuke let out a startled yell and almost fell over, but quickly regained his balance.

"Gah! Keiko, you're choking me!"

She half sobbed and half cried as she exclaimed, "I could never really choke you, you stupid baka!"

And then without warning she pulled back and kissed him, straight on the lips.

There was a resounding gasp and an angry exclamation from Takanaka, but Keiko didn't care, because Yuusuke was back and he was hers now.

She leaned back and looked up at him.

"It's been a long time, you jerk. Everyone else came back ages ago."

"Sorry," shrugged Yuusuke, looking not the least apologetic, "I had a few more loose ends to tie up than I thought I did."

Keiko buried her face in his chest and clutched him tightly. Her arms wound around his neck and her body was pressed against his, trying to feel everything that was Yuusuke all at once. Perhaps she would have held him forever, if he hadn't been rudely wrenched away from her.

"You—you!" spluttered Takanaka, "Who the hell do you think you are!?" He pointed a finger at Yuusuke, while his friends held each of Yuusuke's arms. Yuusuke just looked bored.

"You're starting to make me angry, you know. You don't want to see me angry." It was all said in a very calm voice, but Keiko knew that he was telling the truth; Takanaka _was_ making him angry, and she shuddered to think of the consequences.

"Please!" Takanaka cried, "You're outnumbered, what are you going to do?"

Keiko's eyes widened, "Wait!" she exclaimed, but Yuusuke was already laughing.

"Outnumbered?" he laughed, "Outnumbered!?! Oh that's a good one!" He straightened up and turned serious, his eyes narrowing, "I wouldn't be outnumbered by a bunch of puny little human weaklings like yourselves, no matter how many of you there were."

Now Takanaka just looked confused, if not still angry.

"Yuusuke!" exclaimed Keiko, "Don't go talking like that!"

"Like what?" he said, bored.

"Like—like, you know!"

"Nah," he grinned, "they'll have to get used to it eventually you know. The periphery field's down now."

Keiko bit her lip and stared at him hard, not at all alarmed by the way the boys holding Yuusuke down were tightening their grip.

"I'm gunna knock you flat, punk, then we'll see who's a weakling," said Takanaka, clearly loosing his cool and the suave image he had previously been trying to project.

Yuusuke looked at him through narrow eyes as he calmly removed his arms from their restraint. The boys holding him cried out as their grip was lost and their arms wrenched at the miniscule amount of strength displayed—at least for Yuusuke.

"I could kill you, you know. But that would be against the new law, so I wont. Maybe I'll put you into hospital. Now usually, I wouldn't even bother fighting a flea like you, but you came onto Keiko, and no one touches Keiko. No one but me."

Keiko was about to open her mouth and make a smart remark to that, but stopped before the sounds came out. There was something funny in Yuusuke's expression, something she hadn't seen before. A level of possessiveness that scared her in its intensity. What was it? Yuusuke had sounded dead serious when he said that, but he couldn't be…could he? Why was he acting this way?

"K-kill me?" Takanaka took a step back as Yuusuke took a step forward.

"Uh-huh," he said almost cheerfully, "but like I said, that would be against the rules, so I won't, instead," all of a sudden he darted forward and lifted Takanaka off the ground by his shirt with just a few fingers, "I'll just put a little humility into you. Fear. What do you say to that?"

"Yuusuke," Keiko started—this was starting to get kind of bad. This was not how she'd ever envisioned seeing him again, in these circumstances. Why, she might just get in trouble for this! But still, he was scaring her, so she stopped herself and watched. What if he got mad at her too? She knew just how powerful he was, and she could only imagine how much more powerful he had gotten over the years he'd been gone.

"Guys!" cried Takanaka, finally dropping his flowers as he reached both hands up to stop himself from choking.

Still holding up Takanaka with one hand, Yuusuke calmly closed his hand around the fist headed for the back of his head and held it there with the slightest pressure. Without looking, he tugged a little and sent the boy trying to hit him round front to face him. The young man struggled vainly, trying desperately to free his hand, but it was no use. Yuusuke increased the pressure just a little bit and the boy dropped to his knees, crying out in pain. Yuusuke let him go and he quickly scrambled back and out of the way, his face wide in fear.

"What the hell…?" gasped Takanaka. Even so, while Yuusuke had been dealing with one of the boys, the others had converged on him. One of their punches landed solidly in his side. Yuusuke didn't even flinch. Instead he tightened his muscles and had the boy doubling over in pain and clutching his own fist, feeling like he'd just hit a brick wall.

"You—you're not human!" gasped one of them.

"Nice of you to notice," said Yuusuke with a grin.

Suddenly Keiko had had enough, and she said so.

"Yuusuke no baka!" she exclaimed, and her hand came up and smacked him across the head so hard he was forced to drop Takanaka.

"Keiko! Ow!" he exclaimed, rubbing the back of his head, as he turned to glare at her.

"That didn't hurt and you know it, and now you're spoiling my nice day by picking fights on MY SCHOOL'S GROUNDS with no consideration as to how I feel about all this. If you _must_ beat him up, do it SOMEWHERE ELSE YOU IDIOT!" she finished screaming with a satisfied air. Wow, she hadn't screamed at someone like that for ages!

Yuusuke looked chagrined, "Sorry," he muttered, "Um, I'll take you out for ice cream then?"

Immediately her anger vanished.

Smiling, Keiko nodded, "Ok!"

Grinning back at her, Keiko was glad to notice that the scary Yuusuke had gone and all that was left was the one she knew and loved. She watched as he hopped over to pick up his jacket, dusted it off and slung it over his shoulder. Then, in a surprising turn of events, he picked up her forgotten book bag as well and then stood waiting.

Smiling even wider, and completely forgetting that now her school knew about not only Yuusuke, but her own violent tendencies as well, Keiko snatched her bag from him and grabbed his hand instead, then she proceeded to drag him out of the school yard and into the street.

To ice cream it was.

* * *

Yukimura, Keiko's classmates and friends watched her go with looks of complete astonishment on their faces.

"Did that just happen?" asked someone.

"That guy was crazy. Did you see him? He was so strong!"

Takanaka climbed to his feet unsteadily and stared after the empty gateway.

"Yukimura's dating yakuza," he said faintly, "I can't believe she rejected me!"

Keiko's friends were shocked.

"So this is why she never dated. She already had a boyfriend?"

"I can't believe it, did you see the way she just threw herself at him and kissed him? Not to mention hit him like that. I thought he was going to kill her!"

"I know!"

"I can't believe Yukimura would date a guy like that!" said one girl snidely.

"She's in love with him, can't you tell?" said Yuki suddenly. Everyone fell silent and turned to look at her.

"She's never dated, and she's always been rather quiet and withdrawn, but did you see her just now? I think that's the real Yukimura, Keiko, and he's the only one who can bring her out. Besides, he seems to care for her; he let her hit him and apologized instead. He's strong enough to protect her, and if he really is in the yakuza, no one would dare hurt Keiko, right?" She finished.

"What did she call him again?" asked someone.

"Yuusuke."

"You don't think…Urameshi, Yuusuke do you? The legendary fighting punk who disappeared?" said one of Takanaka's friends shakily.

"I heard he took on one hundred yakuza and came out without a scratch!"

"I heard it was two hundred!"

"Urameshi, Yuusuke, huh?"

"Damn him…"

* * *

"Yuusuke," said Keiko as they swung on the old swings they used to swing on when they were younger, "What happened, you seem, well, something funny happened back there, and it scared me."

Yuusuke stopped swinging and looked over at her, a frown marring his face, "What do you mean, Keiko? I'm still me."

"Back there, when you were angry, that was real anger, wasn't it? You never used to get that angry, not like that, and not over something so little."

Yuusuke opened his mouth and then closed it again, still frowning.

"And," she continued, "the way you were talking, you'd never talk like that before. What happened in the Makai?"

Yuusuke was silent for a while, then he spoke. "I think," he started, "I finally accepted who I am. That Raizen is my father and that I'm part demon. I'm still me, with my thoughts and feelings, but I also have another heritage that's just as much a part of me. I could live in the Demon Realm and fight all the time if I wanted to, because I'm demon…but I don't, because of you and everyone else here, in the Human Realm," he stopped and took a deep breath, looking down at his feet as his swing creaked a little, "lately, as I've been thinking, when I think of you, I get this feeling. I think of you here, alone, without me, and I get all, I dunno, possessive. I think it's the demon blood, because I never used to feel this jealous or possessive. Whenever I think of you, I think "You're mine" and it makes me feel better. Calms me."

He looked up at her hesitantly, as if gauging her reaction. Keiko was silent as she thought over his confession.

"I think," she said, "I don't mind, so long as you're mine too." She glanced at him and he looked up at her at the same moment.

"Thank you," he breathed, "You don't know how much better that makes me feel," then he smirked, "you know that means I'm never letting you go now. You're mine forever."

Keiko shrugged and grinned, "You promised to marry me, I should hope so."

Yuusuke almost fell off his swing. He sat up straighter and said, "Yeah, I did, didn't I?"

"So," she continued, teasingly, "where's my ring?"

Yuusuke stopped moving for a moment. He seemed to be thinking about something. He bit his lip for a moment before reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling something out. He held it out to her.

"It's not a ring or anything, but…" he opened his hand and revealed the shining jewel that lay in its center.

Keiko's eyes widened and she couldn't hold back her gasp.

"Yuusuke…" she whispered, "I wasn't…I mean…"

She picked up the ocean blue jewel and held it up to the darkening sky. It sparkled and glinted in the light.

"It's gorgeous, but how…?"

Yuusuke blushed and scratched the back of his head, "I sorta nicked it from the national treasury."

"You what?" she exclaimed.

"Aw, don't worry Keiko, It's not like I can steal from myself you know. I'm sure they won't miss it."

Keiko was silent as she clutched the jewel tightly. Somehow…this was better than any ring.

"It's not a ring," said Yuusuke quietly, looking at her seriously, "but it's my promise to you."

"A promise huh?"

"_Yakusokudana._"

owari

AN: Well, tell me what you thought. I thought the series should have a bit more of a definite ending, so I made it a bit more serious at the end…sorta turned into more than just a little bit about what Keiko's classmates would think and into a completely sappy alternate ending. Ha ha, oh well. Ok, now back to my HP fandom after this brief foray into the strange and wonderful world of the Yu Yu Hakusho-tachi!

Jyaa ne, minna!

Note: yakusoku promise

yakusokudana It's a promise (guy version)


End file.
